The Originals - Spin Off
by TheOriginalGroupie
Summary: My version of the Originals spin-off show: Klaus drops part of the veil, bringing Kol back, Davina is Klaus's child -read to know how/why!- Amara runs into Klaus FIRST instead of Damon, Tatia appears with a sketchy motive, and many more twists. Sexy, romantic, violent, and overall epic. Klaroline, Haylijah, travelers, hybrids, witches, etc. Pretty please leave a short review? :)
1. Introduction

introduction

this story begins where episode 20 of season 4 of the vampire diaries started, but where in the vampire diaries katerina informed klaus of a group of witches conspiring against him, she instead gets straight to the point and writes to him saying that he's the new baby-daddy in town and where to find hayley.

silas does wake amara, jeremy remains dead for now, damon isn't the one amara runs into first, and bonnie has become the anchor to the other side- courtesy of quetsiyah's high-maintenance revenge plot.

to speed it up, klaus does go to new orleans to put rumors to rest, specifically the bayou to find hayley, who has already been found by elijah, and confirms the truth behind katerina's juicy gossip.

and marcel? that guy we were introduced to in 4x20? well, he's not exactly the king of the french quarter, but the venue remains with a high vampire population- witches being dominated over and used as they are pleased by the vampires.

more of this story continues as klaus visits mystic falls to save damon (thanks to caroline's frantic voicemails), and then he returns back to new orleans to deal with more pressing matters with his family.

fast forward a few weeks, and so this story goes...


	2. Chapter 1: Dropping the Veil

ever since klaus came across the news of his child, he continued to reside in the beautiful mansion-type house he used to live in decades ago, along with elijah and (reluctantly) rebekah. to klaus, his family abandoning him at any given time is a definite possibility. he doesn't trust the relationships he's built with them and as we have seen, he continues to destroy them over and over again.

the house was quiet. elijah and hayley were chatting somewhere upstairs and klaus didn't know how to stop that from happening; stop their relationship from progressing to a point where his child won't grow up and think of elijah as his or her father figure. what he cared about most was maintaining a stable family- not just expanding it with hybrids, or in this case his child. obviously kol hasn't just left their minds- the three of them have spent a thousand years alive worrying about each other's survival. somehow klaus knew kol would be the first to go. he was the most careless. too bad he didn't get to see kol during the time where the veil to the other side was dropped in mystic falls. apparently he cared more about revenge than having a bromance moment with klaus.

elijah walked into the room, staring at whatever parchment klaus was drawing on.

"what are we doing here, brother? here, trying to start over of all things" klaus said.

elijah cocked his head to the side. "what do you mean?"

"the veil to the other side is obviously capable of being dropped. clearly the witch we grew to hate in mystic falls is not utterly useless. at the least, she holds the grimwore to the very thing that can make us whole"

elijah stared at klaus for a minute, wondering what further business he could want in mystic falls. "...you want kol back."

"why do you find that so hard to believe? what if he were to return to us?" klaus spat, a bit angered by the surprise in elijah's eyes at his own brother wanting his younger protige back.

"niklaus, we are not messing with magic once again. how do you even see that as a possible solution? and you should know that 'witch', bonnie, will have no part in what you request. even as the anchor."

heels pattered the marble floor and in came the blonde that the city surprisingly wasn't sick of yet. "what's this, elijah? you know we can hear you loud and clear, right? i mourned him nonstop, but kol was a bastard to us. leave him be, niklaus."

obviously, klaus is not one to let go something that he wants- even if it no longer resides in this world, technically. rebekah probably managed to blink once before klaus was already in mystic falls, holding somebody bonnie seemed to care about in her dorm room with his hand on their throat, all at the same time listing all the other ways he is capable of "disrupting the entire human female population" at her college.

"i can't just 'drop the veil' again, klaus! that would mean _everyone _would come back. everyone we've gotten rid of. everyone you have killed in the past thousand years. why would you want _that _part? it's not worth it. and by the way, how did you even find me here?"

"then bring back _only _kol, is that so hard? you're capable of killing an original hybrid, but can't spend 5 minutes on a spell that would bring back the guy you and you're friends are responsible for having killed?" he barked back. his face was suddenly a mere 3 inches from her face. bonnie let out an angered sigh.

"that would include bringing back everyone who had died _after_ him too. silas. his obsessed psychotic ex-girlfriend. and don't forget anyone else during kol's death and now." and then looked away and she whispered to herself, "including jeremy."

klaus noticed the muted hum of the shower in her dorm room pour. caroline was there, unaware of klaus's presence back in mystic falls. he stared in her direction while bonnie mused over the benefits of what klaus was telling her to do, but then he snapped out of it and turned towards the door- "you best get kol back or i will make not only your life a living, burning, hell, but also everyone you have ever laid your eyes on, love." he smiled, knowing he will accomplish what he came here to do. if it is one thing klaus is capable of, it is getting whatever he wants with his family, no matter the cost.

back in new orleans, the newly furnished mikaelson mansion had tall glasses pouring of sparkling cider around the dinner table, where elijah, hayley, and rebekah were enjoying klaus's short leave.

"i'm going to die" hayley said. "like, i am actually going to die here. because of klaus. he doesn't want me around, elijah. why are any of you so certain i have any shot at a life after this baby is out of me? i'll be fed to the dogs."

"calm down, darling. we have no dogs." rebekah smiled, eyeing hayley.

elijah put his food down and looked over at hayley. "you must come to understand niklaus's desire for family. he will not destroy that of his own child- risk it becoming anything like his own upbringing, or risk losing the love of his own child after that child discovers that niklaus did nothing to protect you. he will make certain you are sticking around. you have my word, as you always do."

everything about elijah is so sincere. it's as though all problems just vaporize around him. hayley couldn't help but smile in his presence. she wanted to believe everything he said.

_mystic falls. mikaelson mansion._  
with klaus's luck, kol would be returning to them soon. he didn't care about the others coming back. caroline was back home for the weekend, and klaus had bonnie pent up in the mansion he built in mystic falls, working on that spell. bonnie was chanting incantations, that nobody ever really understood by the way, and a few flickering lights, a full moon about to pass, and a blazing fireplace later, she looked away from the grimwore up to klaus from the old, wooden table she was sitting on. "it worked." she whispered. "they're back."

klaus smirked looking down at her. "well that was easy" he said.


	3. Chapter 2: Davina

elijah gazed down at a hazy view, where red was the only color he saw. he couldn't make sense of the room at the moment or understand how he arrived there. his hands were restrained above his shoulders. he realized he was regaining consciousness. "what is this?" he whispered, face jolting forward towards the woman he saw.

"okay, dear." someone spoke to him. a woman. looking down at him, "why don't we try this for the two hundred billionth time. _why _are all these originals popping into town and why do you think it is okay for you to break down the wall, just enough to let your supposed-to-be deceased brother out into this _good_ world?"

he observed his placement in the room more thoroughly. "you're draining me of all my _blood?_" elijah scoffed. "and you think this interrogation of yours will win without it resulting in your death? by my hands? like you said, i am an original." he even smiled a little. he pulled at his restraints, but he had lost more blood then he realized. original or not, you need that to function as any vampire.

"i don't care. i need to you leave town. take your abomination spawns with you. i need to you rid of your brother- the one who came back. it's not right. do you even know or understand what a witchy move like that _does?_ it _kills _people. normal people. not in a way where you would notice it to be supernatural, but believe me, it balances out the numbers in this world and the other side."

"...kol. he's back now, isn't he?" elijah let out a chuckle, surprised yet again at what klaus is capable of accomplishing if needed be, especially when the purpose relates to his flesh and blood. she just stared at elijah for a moment before running her blade through his side one more time. the puddle of red on the floor was growing exponentially as elijah let out a quiet moan.

_mystic falls. mikaelson mansion.  
_"hello brother." klaus heard a familiar voice directed towards him. he lit up a smile, got up from the couch, put the glass of whiskey down and went up to his brother, kol. " i knew you would come back", klaus said. they both laughed and embraced each other's presence. "stay for a minute. let us get a drink."

"i would, brother, but what of elijah and rebekah? not to mention that adorable little werewolf. hayley, is it? i confess, i've been eavesdropping. but anyways, i'm to take my company elsewhere. maybe i'll see you back home. i'll be taking the room with the best view." he grew a smile, and with that, kol was gone. klaus let out an angered sigh. he was surprised he didn't suspect as much from kol. if needed, he would choose his other siblings in a heartbeat.

"is it that so hard to just get a drink with me first?" he whispered, even though kol was long gone by now and couldn't hear him.

_new orleans  
_elijah regained consciousness once again to wake up to the same pool of red beneath him. making more sense of his location, he could tell it was a cement surrounding. the closest guess he had was an empty cemetery mosaic(? the house shaped private graveyard ?). the woman was still there. still wanting the same answers.

"well this is really gross," chimed a voice that belonged to what elijah thought to be a teenage girl. the woman holding elijah captive dropped to her knees on the cement beneath her, grabbing her head. she was suddenly in pain. "davina," the witch holding elijah stated. elijah suspected that another witch came- wanting to stop whatever nonsense was going on. but he looked up just in time to see the girl sink her teeth into her. he thought he was hallucinating, but he knew he saw the girl's eyes glow gold- like that of a hybrid. the girl pulled away from her victim and looked up at elijah, her mouth oozing warm blood. "i guess i should introduce myself to the only guy i even kinda like in town, if i'm going to be staying here" she told him. she had beautiful brown hair, a small nose, and couldn't be more than 16 years old. "my name is davina." she smiled.

"who..._what are you_?" elijah stared at her, puzzled.


	4. Chapter 3: Amara's Run in with Klaus

klaus downed yet another shot down at the mystic grill. matt donovan had an eye on him, wondering what trouble he wants now and whether he should be texting his friends about seeing an old face back in town, but klaus didn't even bother to recognize or notice him. it was past open hours for the grill, but because the look on klaus's face looked like he would kill every man, woman, and child in a 10 mile radius if he was disturbed, matt donovan didn't dare tell him anything. he only refilled his shot glass to a point where he just left the bottle there for him to serve himself while he started to close & clean up. he wondered what caroline was doing. he debated whether she would be upset with him if he were to visit, offering her the same offer he always does. what klaus needed to do was go back to new orleans- back to his child, elijah, and rebekah- and back to what he now called home. maybe dropping the veil wasn't as great as he thought it would be.

he headed out the back door, where he saw a young woman panting, dirty hair, walking pretty hasty and mumbling to herself. he recognized her as elena. he heard her say, "no, no.. i'm not supposed to be here. quetsiyah. where are you?" she was crying a little, then looked up where she saw klaus, who was just staring at her.

"which one are you?" he asked, incredibly drunk, uninterested and not noticing her slight accent. she turned around quickly, cutting her hand on the garbage dumpster to her side. she stared down at it, and quickly tore off a piece of her own shirt- what looked like really old clothing, and tied it around the palm of her hand, where human blood bled; klaus especially noticed that part- the perfectly human, doppelganger blood dripping from her hand and through the cloth.

klaus did nothing but stare at her, confused as to who she was. elena was a vampire. katerina was a vampire as far as he knew, or maybe she took the cure? he hadn't been keeping up with the story, but she was probably long gone somewhere on a cruise. the girl continued to walk, looking down. klaus appeared in front of her, using vamp-speed. she ran into him and looked up, flustered. "let me help you," said klaus. he smiled at her, wanting her trust. if he couldn't get it, he knew he could compel it out of her, but klaus liked being able to manipulate people by just using his charm, which he proceeded to do.

klaus bit into his arm and offered to her. "what is happening?" she asked. klaus continued and had his wrist up to her mouth. "drink it, love", he said. and she did. she looked back at her own hand after klaus pulled his away and was surprised by why klaus healed her. she obviously knew about vampire blood, but she didn't understand why he did that. "i told you," he said with the side of his mouth curling up into a smile, "i want only to help you. now, you have a name, don't you? what is it?"

she stared at him, not knowing what to do. "...amara," she finally let out in barely a whisper. "my name is amara."

_new orleans  
_elijah and davina walked out from the site they were in, leaving the body of the witch there to rot (after elijah was done with her).

"talk to me," elijah demanded. "who are you? you incapacitated that witch without touching her. then you surprised me by attacking her hybrid-style. did my brother turn you? i don't understand."

"right," davina sighed. "i'm not… i don't even know where to start," she chuckled. and then frowned. "i grew up watching you and your family for the past 16 years. i couldn't communicate with you and i had no idea why, or why i was even watching you or tuned into you're location in the first place. i had a lot of witches as friends growing up. they didn't like me much though. it was because i wasn't a normal witch. i was also part werewolf...and part vampire. like...your brother." they stopped walking. elijah looked at her in a means for her to continue her story. "i was on the so-called 'other side', elijah." she sighed. "pretty much since i was a baby. i don't know why, but i was able to age there. maybe because that side is run by witches, and they wanted to put a little "balance of nature" in me. i don't know. by the way, that term is like totally overused by you guys. you know that, right? i mean i hear a _lot_ and all the witches here say it way too much." elijah didn't speak or interrupt her, so she continued. "anyways, a few months ago, a witch approached me. his name was chase. he was...nice. he said he was a 'traveler' of some sort, and that i could travel to the real world- where i watched all of you guys live. according to him, the down side was that i don't age here."

"but how are you able to maintain the witch in you, the werewolf, and the vampire? how are you even a hybrid?"

"you didn't let me finish. the 'traveler'… he also said there was another downside. he said i would 'appear at my beginning', as it is my only link back here."

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"this is 2013, is it not?"

"yes, it is," elijah responded, wondering where she was going with this.

"well, 2014 is the year i was born. and the year i was killed."

elijah lengthened the already silent pause in their conversations. he looked puzzled; he didn't know what to say or think. he was just staring at the wet ground outside. "you…" he continued, turning his gaze towards davina now, "are you the child of my brother?"

"as far as i can tell," she smiled back.  
_  
_meanwhile, kol followed through with his plan to return to the french quarter. rebekah and hayley were out at the local pub down the street having lunch when he showed up. "hello beautiful." kol smirked. hayley jumped as he suddenly appeared right next to her.

"who-", she started.

"kol!" rebekah nearly shouted. she didn't know whether to embrace him or not, but she did anyway. "easy, sister. where's the other, less-handsome-than-me-but-more-handsome-than-niklaus one?"

"off somewhere. i'm surprised he's not fonding over hayley right at this moment. he can't keep his eyes off her normally." hayley looked away, and took another sip of whatever herbal tea she was drinking.

"yes, i've actually noticed that." hayley eyed him. "what else am i supposed to be doing on the other side?"

"sit, kol. have a drink. i can't bloody believe klaus pulled through with his little heist." rebekah couldn't stop grinning at the brother she hates and loves.

_mystic falls. mikaelson mansion._  
klaus led amara through the door and upstairs. he gestured into the elegant room to his left. "you're welcome to wash up, love." she had her arms across her chest, nervous, but she really needed to wash her self. she nodded and went inside. klaus was classy enough to leave her something pretty to wear once she got out. he kind of liked mystic falls. it was no new orleans, but he couldn't help but let the thought persist that his siblings think of him as back-up option #3.

when amara came out in her casual dress that was laid out, she scanned the room thououghly. it was beautiful. she grabbed a drink from the night stand. the windows took up almost the entire north wall. there were paintings and decorative lighting taking up the other walls, not to mention a selection of what klaus had collected over the years from everywhere he has been. her eye drew to an antique piece of metal. it was in the shape of a small, bronze bird. she graced her hand over it, water dripping on the ground from her hair.

"see what you like?" klaus surprised her at the door.

"oh," she was startled as she turned her head around to see him. "i.. i used to have one exactly like this. silas...he made one for me when we were both immortal and obvioulsy neither of had taken the cure yet."

"you're joking," klaus muttered under his breath. he wasn't surprised someone else had fallen for another petrova doppelganger. he was starting to think he should get on with business- continue his hunger for hybrids. after all, his family was in new orleans while he was still finishing up work in mystic falls. they did not sympathize with his desire to create hybrids. they thought he was done with this crusade, but he didn't know if he ever would be. he had been planning it for nearly a thousand years.

"excuse me?"

"nothing, love." amara's presence made much more sense now. he didn't know the whole story, but he knew enough not to be totally clueless as to how she came about to mystic falls.

"...of course that was when we were together. before quetsiyah joined the party," she finished. then she abandoned the bronze bird and turned her gaze towards klaus. "...i'm bored."

"what?" klaus said, confused by her bluntness.

"i said…" she walked over towards klaus as he did nothing but stare at her. he couldn't help not thinking about the other doppelgangers every time he saw one of them- elena, katerina, and of course tatia: the girl elijah and him disputed over as humans. surprising on klaus's side, amara was now a mere couple inches from his face. "...i've been on the other side for a thousand years as a stone figure. i'm bored," she breathed onto his mouth, staring into his eyes, which were now slightly crackling red on the edges. klaus let out a sigh and chuckle, still staring at her. "why not?" he replied, mostly to himself, then kissed her hungrily on the lips, grabbing her waist.

_new orleans  
_"do you have a name yet?" kol smiled at hayley and cocked his head to the side. she just stared at him, wondering why he has any interest. "what?" he put his hands up in surrender. "i'm kind of a heartless dick, but i'm not a _total _heartless dick, come on now. who doesn't like babies, right?" he pointed at her stomach jokingly, and gave her his most charming smile. hayley couldn't help but smile back.

"i don't know what to call her yet, to be honest. i wasn't really expecting my voice to be heard when it comes to names…" she turned her head away at that last part, but then looked back at kol again. maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "if it were up to me, i'd leave this place in a heartbeat."

"don't say that. i'm here. elijah's here." rebekah spat back. she then noticed elijah's presence on the balcony of the hotel across the street. he was probably eavesdropping- about to drop in to surprise his younger brother, kol.

hayley snickered. "you seriously think klaus is a good thing to have around a child? of all people? we should be miles away from here right now… i don't exactly _want _to play house with him." the mood of their conversation went downhill after that- nobody wanting to admit that that was exactly what was happening, even when elijah came down to take a seat with them.


	5. Chapter 4: Expanding the Horizons

[recap: klaus ran into amara after she drank the cure, klaus found a way to get kol back from the other side, elijah received the help from a young witch named davina who told him she was klaus's kid.]

klaus and amara were a ways into their make out session on the bed, enjoying each other's company, when klaus made his way down to her neck. klaus didn't pause for a second. he pierced into her skin, enjoying that doppelganger blood once again. amara didn't struggle against him. she didn't care and expected that much from him, knowing klaus' past and damn certain that he wouldn't kill a petrova doppelganger. he continued to drink, and then moved onto her wrist- he bit into it, grabbed the bowl on the nightstand and watched the blood pour, still holding her down with the rest of his body.

"damn, what are you doing?" she panted. she half rolled her eyes at klaus, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"testing out a theory, love," he replied, still staring at the pouring blood. "you're not the lucky one i broke my curse with, but i have a feeling you'll work anyways…"

amara's presence in mystic falls explained why the doppelgangers existed in the first place- not because of his mother, esther, doing the immortality spell on her family, but because quetsiyah created it first. amara… katerina… elena… tatia… and who knows who else. of course, tatia was the first he knew about. the one elijah and klaus came to blows over… and her doppelganger was coincidently right in front of him now. what are the odds. evil original hybrid or not- his relationship with her couldn't just be completely forgotten about. obviously he didn't feel as though he was still in love with her after a thousand years, but the memories would still be there, as they would with anyone. but let's move on- we've heard the gist of tatia's story through elijah and klaus during the dinner party the boys had with the salvatore brothers a while back.

amara yanked her arm back after klaus was done with her and climbed off the bed. she looked over at him, but he was just smiling, waiting for his chance to use it on the first werewolf he could get his hands on. klaus, still holding the antique bowl, walked over towards amara, sank his teeth into his own skin and then put it up to amara's mouth. she drank it, then backed away.

"what are you doing?" she asked, not really caring at his answer. "and with me? i mean, hybrids, really? is that what we're back to? go back to you're child in new orleans, klaus. and honestly, where is quetsiyah? i know she's up and about somewhere." her eyes got narrow- a little worried.

"i don't know anything about this witch you keep muttering about, but if you'd like, you're welcome to stay here. and if not, and if my theory works," he eyed the bowl, "it shouldn't be too hard to find you, love. i'm not your enemy. i just need you for a while." klaus's charm and smile could make the best do whatever he desired.

amara just stared at him as he walked away. stone figure or not, she's been aware of what's been going on in the world, obviously, especially about klaus's mission to create hybrids. she felt defeated but didn't care. she knew he wouldnt kill her. she was away from quetsiyah and wasn't interested in letting her come anywhere near her. after klaus was out of the room, she fell on her back and just closed her eyes- still a bit amazed at how her strange her luck was going.

_new orleans_

"hey there, handsome," chimed a voice. kol was in the french quarter, inside an abandoned voodoo shop, fixing his hair in something shiny and old looking. he always fancied such places. he respected them and the witchy owners, although they probably didn't reciprocate the feeling with his kind.

kol turned around, surprised at the woman who recognized him. "i'm sorry, do i know you?"

"quetsiyah," she smiled, walking towards him, her fingers lingering on all the objects she walked by. and then she casually asked about his wanderings. "what are you doing here?"

"nothing," he smiled back, eyeing her up and down. he chuckled.

"you're kol." she responded. "yeah, yeah, i know a lot about you. the original, most known for the trouble he causes. last i heard you were put down. sad." she said that last part sarcastically. "but then again, i haven't been keeping up with you immortality-copy-cat lot that much. i mean, jeez, come up with your own super cool spell-slash-power." kol got the feeling she didn't fancy esther.

kol merely snickered in return. "what, you don't like me?" quetsiyah replied.

"oh no, i've heard about you, it's just that i thought you were in mystic falls. i hear you're crazy." kol's mouth raised into a smile. he probably liked crazy.

"i have a meeting here with someone. someone you probably recognize, to be honest." she whispered that last part.

"well, it's not you i don't like- it's your abomination of an ex-boyfriend, silas," kol responded, his eyes wondering at all the different herbs and charms, and then he left the shop.

meanwhile, elijah was debating exactly how to break the news about davina being klaus's child to his siblings. he managed to gather them all back at the old mikaelson mansion they used to reside in before.

"what's the fuss, elijah?" rebekah was the first to break the silence. as usual.

"right," elijah responded, looking over at both rebekah and kol. "i met a young witch in the quarter recently, by the name of 'davina'. she was.. really beautiful."

kol chuckled. "did you gather us all here to get our blessing? because you have it." rebekah continued his laughter. kol started to get up and leave.

"just listen," elijah gestured towards kol. "she wasn't just a witch.. she possessed the qualities of both a vampire and a werewolf." elijah waited for a response, but all he received was perplexed faces. he continued to share the rest of what davina had told him almost word for word because he couldn't think of a more easy way to break the news.

"you're joking. he is joking, right?" kol just stared at him and then rebekah. "i mean, where is she now even? i know a lot of travelers- i used to run with witches, remember? like for centuries. i would have heard that traveling through the veil and through time was possible instead of just traveling through people..."

"well news flash- it is possible, kol. i don't think she had a reason to lie- a different motive other than to help me." elijah tried to convince his siblings. and then she came out from around the corner- davina.

"hey." she whispered.


End file.
